Letter s
by Azhy
Summary: Fαltαn pocαs semαnαs pαrα que vuelvαs Ino-cerdα, pero no puedo esperαr mαs pαrα contαrtelo. Hαce tres meses que sαlgo con Sαsuke–kun y lα noche pαsαdα … ¡perdí mi virgnidαd con él! Two-shot.


**Disclαimer: **Yα te hαbrαs dαdo cuentα de que Nαruto no es mío, ¿no?

**Summαry: **Fαltαn pocαs semαnαs pαrα que vuelvαs, pero no puedo esperαr α que vuelvαs. Hαce tres meses que sαlgo con Sαsuke–kun y αyer…perdí mi virgnidαd con él. Two-shot.

_Letter´s._

**·**

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

·

**Para: Yamanaka Ino. Sao Paulo, Brasil.**

**De. Haruno Sakura. Tokio, Japón.**

¡Cerda!

Odio admitirlo, pero te extraño demasiado.

No sabes lo pesada que es la universidad. Te envidió, ahora mismo debes estar de lo más cómoda disfrutando de tu _fácil_ empleo en Brasil.

No es justo, solo te paras frente a la cámara y posas. Yo tengo una vida muy difícil. Tú sabes, una persona tan importante como yo no puede parar de trabajar ni un momento.

Risa mientras sigue escribiendo.

¡Ya quiero que vuelvas!

Han pasado muchas cosas en este año y medio fuera de tu hogar. ¡Adivina que ocurrió la semana pasada: Neji le pidió una cita a Ten Ten! ¡Cómo lo lees! ¡La invito a salir!

Debiste ver su expresión. Ten Ten casi muere cuando vio lo sonrojado que estaba. Estoy segura de que, de haberlo visto, no lo dejarías en paz al menos por unas semanas.

¡Te extrañamos tanto Ino–cerda! En especial yo—¡quita esa sonrisa egocéntrica de tu rostro!—, ¿Te imaginas lo mal que la he pasado sin alguien que se burle de mi frente?

Trata de comprender mi dolor y vuelve pronto, ¿sí?

Tengo tantas cosas que decirte. No es lo mismo que te enteres por medio de esta carta. Tú sabes, le hace falta el sabor del chisme en caliente.

Tomo un sorbo de mi café y rió levemente.

Te extraño muchísimo. Sé que ya lo dije y que no pararas de molestarme cuando vuelvas por esto, pero es verdad; ¡te extraño tanto!

¿Por qué tenías que ser una tonta rubia de buen cuerpo?

Si no lo fueras, ahora mismo estaríamos cotilleando.

Sólo un par de semanas y estarás de vuelta—suspire—. Por eso te has de preguntar porque la carta ahora. Simple. ¡No puedo esperar a que sepas lo que sucedió!

Vas a querer matarme por no habértelo contando antes, pero esperaba para poder decírtelo en la cara. Obviamente, falle estrepitosamente.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

No vas a creerlo… ¡Hace tres meses que salgó con Sasuke–kun! No tienes ni idea lo difícil que ha sido guardarte este secreto por tanto tiempo, pero te reitero que quería ver tu rostro cuando te enterarás.

¡No soporte más! Necesito hablarlo con alguien. Traté de llamarte, pero tú estúpido celular siempre me mando al buzón. ¿Para qué lo tienes si no planeas contestar?

En fin, estoy saliéndome del tema. Todo estaba como siempre cuando él me lo pidió. Creí que había escuchado mal. El rió… ¡rió! Antes de que pudiese contestar algo, me besó. No fue el beso que yo hubiese esperado toda mi vida. No es como si hubiese llegado en un corcel blanco y me hubiera rescatado de un dragón y me hubiera declarado su amor para besarme.

Me tomó desprevenida, pero debo aceptar que me encantó. De haber sido otra persona, lo hubiera apaleado ahí mismo dejándole bien en claro que con Sakura Haruno nadie se metía, sin embargo ¿sabes qué hice? No sé de dónde demonios tomé valor y… ¡lo besé de nueva cuenta!

¡Fue el mejor día de mi vida!

Nos estuvimos besando toda la tarde hasta que Naruto nos descubrió. El muy idiota no tardo en divulgarlo en la universidad. Pensé que Sasuke–kun se enojaría y lo negaría todo, enorme fue mi sorpresa cuando al día siguiente, se encargo de dejarle en claro a todo el mundo que era cierto mientras me besaba.

Fue rudo y posesivo, sin embargo cuando nos separamos, pude un notar un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas, aquello me descolocó. Sasuke–kun se veía tan adorable así.

Te agradara saber que Karin dejo de molestar. Le basto aquella demostración para dejarnos a todos en paz. Ahora el único problema es Naruto, quien no pierde oportunidad de molestarnos con nuestra relación. Sasuke–kun siempre lo golpea. Puedo notar que le da algo de vergüenza, es tan lindo.

No debería quejarme tanto, él y yo tampoco perdemos oportunidad para molestarlo con Hinata. De hecho, ahora mismo todos participamos en un loco plan—idea de Ten Ten—para juntar a esos dos.

¡Incluso Neji nos ayuda! Aún cuando no deja de ser celoso con su prima, Ten Ten lo ha convencido. Ve tú a saber que artimañas habrá utilizado para hacerlo.

El punto es que, debido a que somos más cuerdos que tú no tenemos ideas a grandes rasgos para hacerlo, así que me veo obligada a pedirte consejos (que ni se te suban los aires a la cabeza, Yamanaka).

No hay mucho que contar aparte de eso. No hace mucho tiempo de que te envíe la última carta…pero no podía esperar a contarte eso. De hecho, hay algo que debo agregar…

¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos de pequeñas? De adolescentes prometimos contarnos la primera experiencia con un hombre–¡más bien tú me corrompiste para aceptar esa absurda promesa!–, pues bien…la noche pasada, perdí mi virginidad con él.

Haz de estar riéndote a carcajada limpia. Juro que el color de mis mejillas le gana al color de mi cabello. Sé con seguridad que guardaras este escrito para usarlo en mi contra durante toda la vida, pero me arriesgare.

Amenázame y humíllame Ino–puerca, ahora no me importa.

No acabo de creerlo. Jamás me imaginé estar algún día así con él. Él que se ve tan frío, tan serio, tan arrogante; ha resultado ser el mejor novio del mundo.

Es celoso, sí, lo es. Pero no me molesta, aquello me demuestra que me quiere en verdad. Sigue siendo callado, pero es solo apariencia. Cuando estamos solos habla tan natural que me pregunto si es el mismo Sasuke que conocía. Pero lo que más me gusta de estar con él, es la forma en que me mira.

Sabes cómo me gustan sus ojos, son tan profundos, tan misteriosos. Pero cuando me mira, pareciera que quiere decir tantas cosas… me transmite tantas cosas y sentimientos a través de ellos. Me mira con tanto anhelo.

Tiene defectos. No es tan perfecto como yo lo idealizaba en el pasado. Es celoso, e incluso posesivo. Es frío y orgulloso.

Pero he sabido aceptarlo así, tal y como él me acepta a pesar de mis arranques de celos repentinos–no puedo evitarlo, las mujeres se le lanzan incluso en frente de mí–, así como mi locura.

Estoy tan feliz y enamorada. Acabo de compartir la experiencia más hermosa de mi vida con él.

Hizo algo especial. Preparó una cena de lo más romántica en su departamento (¡muérete de celos puerca!).

Me besó como nunca lo había hecho. No fue rudo o pasional; fue lento y calmado, disfrutando de nuestros labios. Su brazo sobre mi cintura, su mano acariciando mi rostro y mis brazos enredados en su cuello. Recuerdo haberme parado de puntitas para besarlo mejor, con más ahínco.

Me cohibí cuando sentí su lengua en mi boca, incluso es vergonzoso escribirlo. Y su mirada…oh Dios, su mirada...era casi irreal. Creí estar soñando. Sentí que sus ojos podían ver a través de los míos.

La forma en que me abrazaba. Sus manos en mi cintura. Su respiración chocando contra mi frente. Sentí que el mundo se detenía cuando me besaba en los labios al tiempo que desabrochaba mi vestido.

La inseguridad no tardo en aparecer, y él lo noto. Estuvo dispuesto a parar. Prometió esperar a que yo estuviera lista para eso. Varias dudas pasaron por mi mente. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Quería hacerlo? ¿Sería yo lo que él esperaba? ... ¿Me amaba?

¿Mencioné acaso que en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos y que a pesar de que yo ya lo había hecho un par de veces, el jamás había dicho que me amaba?

Pues así es, no lo había dicho jamás y el simple recuerdo me hizo llorar. Él me abrazo fuertemente para luego mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

—No llores Sakura, no soporto verte así — fueron sus palabras exactas, nunca las olvidare —. Puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, porque…

Pasaron unos segundos en los que él tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba antes de susurrar:

—Te amo.

Después me besó castamente y escondió el rostro en mi cuello. Estaba avergonzado.

Entonces las dudas desaparecieron. Sí estaba bien. Sí quería hacerlo. Sí, había dejado mi inseguridad atrás. Sí, ya me lo había dicho.

Me entregué a él sin miedos ni preocupaciones, sabía que no había nada porque temer. Fue tan cuidadoso, tan tierno. Sus caricias eran cariñosas, me tocaba con aquella precaución cuestionable a su aspecto.

Sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Su aliento sobre mi boca. El tacto de su piel contra la mía. Sus ojos observándome.

Sus palabras, sus besos, sus caricias. Lo juro Ino, estoy enamorada de él.

Te extraño. Vuelve pronto, quisiera que estuvieras aquí para que compartieras mi felicidad. Para que platiquemos. Te necesito, tu apoyo, tus consejos, tu alegría y tu sonrisa.

Me duele la mano. Me he pasado con la carta, solo espero que tu minúsculo cerebro pueda procesar tanta información.

Naruto y yo queremos un recuerdito de tu visita a Brasil, no te atrevas a volver sin un regalo.

Te quiere, la frentona.

·

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

_**·**_

Ideα de último momento.

Por si no entendieron, es unα cαrtα de Sαkurα pαrα Ino. Lα continuαción del two-shot es donde comienzα el drαmα. Espero les αgrαde la ideα. No estoy en mis mejores condiciones como escritorα; lαs ideαs no fluyen en mi cαbezα & tengo muchísimos proyectos pendientes.

Sin embαrgo sentí que si no escribíα, lα ideα escαpαríα de mi mente. He de retener α mi inspirαción en cuαnto lα αtrαpe.

_Review no jutsu! :DD_


End file.
